My Other Path
by WolveChick
Summary: Jacob & Bella kiss before he goes into a fight with the new born vampires with the cullens, en then bella realizes that she loves jacob more than she should. what will she do ? stay with Edward? or Choose Jacob after all, Find out.
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella realized she loved jacob , when they kiss before the fight in Eclips?  
What will she do? What will she say to Edward, more interesting what if she CHOOSE Jacob Black ..

What if Bella had choose jacob after all ?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

( **BELLA POV** )

" Come Back " i whispered, how can he doubt about me ?

He shook his head and smiled, not the smile i loved , he looked just like sam.

" You didn't meant that " He said.

It took a while before i know what he meant.

And all those time he looked at me , he was so sure of my reaction, but before i know what to say and what he meant i threw the words out.

Never thought of the consequence off my words.

"Will you please kiss me Jacob ? "

Jake's eyes grew wide of surprise, and then he became a little suspicious.

"Youre lying "

" Kiss me jacob, kiss me and come back "

He thought about it while he was standing in the shadow.

He was fighting againt a war with his body, I could see it.

Jacob turned around with his upper body, as his feet still stood still where they stood.

Still looking away when he made an unsure step towards me, and then another one, his face still turned to me, he looked unsure for the first time.

I looked back no idea what he could read on my face , but it was clear that he could read something.

He leaned backwards on his heels before he walkeld towards me.

Eying the little space between us before closing it with three big steps.

I know he would abuse the situation, i knew it , my fingers made in to fists hung by my side.

Then his hands took my face and his lips found mijn with an hungry almost agressive!

I feeled his anger when his mouth found mine passion.....

One hand found my neck and made a fist round mij hair, his other hand tooked my schoulder and shook me, pusht me towards him.

His hand slipt over my right arm , wrappd around my wrist and pulled it over his shoulders, what was he doing?

I layed it there, my hand still into a fist

I didn't know how to go further in my despair to keep him those time his disturbing warm soft lips searched on mine.

After he was sure that u didn't drop my arm,he let go of my wrist and searched a way down to my waist , his burning hand found the skin on my back and pulled me further against him.

His lips stopped for a moment, but i know he wasn't done yet.

His lips followd my jaw eximineted my neck, he let go of my hair and took my other hand to lay my arm around his shoulder like my other arm.

He pulled both his arm around my waist, his mouth found my ear.

" You can do better than this Bella " he whispered hoarsely " You think about it to much " , I shivered when feeld his teeth on my ear.

" Good " he said "For one time , Let yourself feel that you really feel " I shook my head heavily when his hands grabbed my hair again to hold it still.

His voice was ice cold " Are you sure you want me to come back, or do you actualy want me to die ? "

The pain and anger of what he said goes right trough me, it was not fair.

My arms where allready around his neck so i ignored the pain in my right hand who was still broken, i grabbed his hair with both hands and fought back and did my best to pull my face away from his.

Jacob understood it wrong, he was to strong to understood that my hands tried to pull his each hair out of his head and wanted to hurt him.

Instead of anger he felt passion, he thought that i finally answered him, trying to catch some breath he pusht his mouth back againt mine.

When his hands took my waist, my angers already had my weak attempt trying to get some restaint beaten from the lead , and because of his unexpectend enchanted reaction it dissapeared completely.

If he maybe was a little reasonable i could resist him, This was it.

His defenselesshes of joy got trough my determination, i gave up.

My head broke lose off my entire body i kissed him back, my lips moved allong with his on a differant way ther never moved before.

Because with jacob i don't have to be carefull and he wasn't carefull with me at all.

I grabbed him tighter only to pull him closer to me,

He was every where, the sunlight illuminated the kand side off both my eyes red, it was exactly the right color he fits with heat.

The heast was every were, i feeld and heard nothing more than Jacob, Deep inside the littl piece of my knowledge asked me questions like

* Why cant i quit? *

* Why wouldn't i ? *

* What does it mean that i don't wanna guit ?"*

That my hands hold his shoulders and that i liked it that they are big and strong, that his arms are thight around my waist and pulled me close to his body, and yet is wasn't enough for me.

It where stupid questions because i knew they answer : I lied to myself , Jacob was right he was all along he was more than a friend to me thats why it was impossible for me to say goodbye to him.

Because i was in love with him, also on Jacob. I loved him more than i should , i really loved him ? how could i lie to myself , how could i lie to edward , lie to myself and hurt te two most importand people.

He was there for me when Edward was gone,and when he came back i left him behind hurted him and i feeled it , because when Edward was gone , in our minds i always was his , his Bella.

Even back in the days when we where younger and i spend the summers here in forks , spending my time with him we where best friends more than that , we were **one**

And at this moment we where one again, one person, his pain has always bin mine pain,my pain has always bin his pain , and now his joy was my joy i could feel it.

And on the other moment for a little minute i saw my other path , with him.

It was like i could see trough his thoughts , i saw every thing.

I saw Charlie en Renee with Billy and Sam at the first beach in La push ,years went by and they meant something.

I saw me holding an giant red-brown wovle wich i loved, who will protect me when i needed him.

And in an tiny flash i saw two little children playin in front of us with thick long black hair it where our children it must be, and then they where running into the forest , the La Push Forest.

Our children ... Who prossibly in the future will protect there people of de reservation as the Quilleute werewolves just like there father, And then at the begin of the forest a saw white flash it stayed there.

When i saw it better, i saw that is was watching me , it was Edward.. Who always will be waiting for me.

And then i saw nothing, it was gone.

I feeled it, the still remaining hole is my chest was ripped out of my heart, it was gone.

Jacobs lips stopped before mine where ever thinking off it, i opend my eyes to found him staring at me with bliss in his eyes, he was happy.

" I have to go " he whispered in my ear.

" No please .. "

He smiled at my reaction, " I won't be gone for long " He promissed , it didn't feel right like i was going to lose him soon, " But first "

He bent forwards to me, to kiss me one more time , this time was different, his hands lay soft down on my face.

His warm lips tender on top of mine, unexpectedly hesistant , it was short to short but very sweet.

His arms hugged me tightly, when he whispered aigain. " This should have been our first kiss " - " Rather late then never "

Tightly againt his chest where he couldn't see them , rolled those tears from my eyes down on my cheeks , i was afraid of loosing him.

I couldn't loose him, Not again , Not this time.

" ill be right back " and then he was gone , running allong with his wolve brothers, fighting with the cullens against the new born vampire army Victoria created.

I walked to the tent to lay down on the air bed in the sleeping bag, it smelled like jacob, my jacob. and before i could turn around Edward opend the tent to look at me with his friendly smile.

What should i say to him i can't hurt him .

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you think about it , its my first one so let me know ;D


	2. Chapter 2

( Bella Pov )

I layed down on my stomach on the sleeping bag what still smelled like Jacob, i could smell the forest , the earth, and the sea .. Jacob.

I just layed there inhaling in his scent , waiting for justice to be done.

It would be hard to tell the truth to some one you love, why now ? im an awfull person, i wished i could just disappear, far away from this , but that won't help anything.

Charlie would sent his fbi team to come and fine me, and just arrest Edward withouth proof and blame him of kidnapping me.

Lost in my thoughts and withouth warning , Edwards ice cold hand ran up my neck and past my cheek, he could feel the damp off my tears, i shivered off the cold of his hand.

" Are you oké my love ? " He whispered.

" No im not okey Edward , like you dont know ! " i nearly choked on my own words. " I wish i could disappear ! "

"Thats not possible at the moment, Im sorry to dissapoint you .. " i really felt i was talking to some one from an different time, always so gentle when you didn't deserve ..

" Edward please stop i .. " He cut me off " No Bella its oke , its is all my fault it have always been my fault , i should have never left you in the first place. "

He wasn't upset ? only upset at his self for something i had done? , it was so wrong it made me only feel more terrible.

" Edward stop, you only tried to do the right thing, but it wasn't the way you planned ,it worked out in an other way," i said to soft to hear for human ears.

" Bella , i loved you every minute , missed you every second of it !, i came wantend to come back serveral times, but i know i wouldn't be strong enough to leave again, Alice came back to check up on you , she said you were doing fine but i could see youre face in her thought, youre eyes full of sorrow , jake helped you out of youre missery i ow him , and you couldn't blame him that he can't control his thoughts .. " All i could hear in his voice were centuries of old grief.

He already knew this made it just more terrible,I still layed down , It was time to confront him , i rolled over to sit up straight and turned my face into his direction were he sat but still looking down.

He was sitting beside of me his hands holding a flower, a pale white flower with an red ribbon on it he saw me staring .

" This is for you .. " he whispered , he stretched his arm towards my head, and pulled the flowerd behind my ear the ribbon still on it.

" Pale White just like me , Red just like youre blood like you and me " He said so sweet, to sweet full off hope.

" Edward please " Tears rolling down my cheeks, desperate trying to controle my breath.

His hand grabbed my chin and he lifted up my face, he looked me deeply into my red watery eyes. " Bella its okey , always remember i truhly love you with all my heart that you gave me , ill always will " More tears down my cheeks breathing heavilly.

He took my face between his cold hands of marble, and his gaze became serious and be loving " But don't think i will give you up , i will always be there waiting on the side line , waiting on the day you will leave him and come back, and i can wait forever "

Seth softly yelped outside of the tent , we both knew there was nothing wroing on the open field were our beloved ones were fighting , it was about us.

I totally forgot about Seth who was still outside in his wolve form, i knew he heard every single word and every breath coming out of my mouth and smelled every tear rolling down of my cheeks, sareing everything with his pack brothers, but i didnt care.

" Edward im so sorry i don´t know what to do i didn´t deserve you , im a monster .. " i whispered, i really was a monster how could i betray him like this . " Youre just a human Bella, humans make mistakes , its normal "

He may just never sleap, drink blood have super speed and a abillity to read minds, but he could feel the same emotions do the same things and have the same thoughts " But youre human to " i said softly..

" But not in the right ways Bella, im a vampire " he said smiling his crooked smile , that smile that normally supposed to dazzle me, but this time the smile didn't reached his eyes.

" How could Alice not have seen this coming?" She could have told me, so i could spare the pain i was going to give them .

" She had seen you leaving me, but she can't see jacob or the rest of the pack, but we both know it would be for Jacob. " I knew if he could, he would be crying and i wouldn't be strong enough to stand it.

" Edward you will always have a special place " And it was true ... " And you would always have a place in my heart, you will always be the moon that my night lights, but i can't fight an eclips who comes around now an then, but it will be gone and then i will be waiting right here to receive you with open arms " He whispered softly , i was the moon, and Jacob the Eclips who was pasing by, was it just passing by ? no .. it wasn't , he was full off hope and that only maked it harder.

He named me Isabella , that rememberd me off some thing .. my necklace.

I grabbed my necklace from under my sweater , and silver necklace with an medallion with my name in it , it was decades old , it was an gift from my grandmother who got it from her grandmother a family juwerly.

I took it off, he was staring at it , i reached for his neck he sat still like an marble statue, and pulled the necklace on his neck, he looked surprised.

" Bella this is a part of you " His hand reached for the necklace to put if off but i grabbed his hand , he was way to strong he could possible ignore me, but he understood what i was trying to do.

" And now it will always be a part of you , no mather how far you go and where you are , ill always be with you " I had found the one , the one i love the one who's my soul mate , my world , but Edward will always be my first love , an conditional love , he would always have a part off my heart of my soul and mind. After all he had done, i put him trough this ..

"promis me you will never take it off " i said softly but hard enough for him " Why would i take if off, you know i will promis everything , if it makes you happy My love " He said with love.

I sank into his arms , his ambrace was tender , Again his he took my face into his hands and kissed me for the last time.

We were interupted by a cracking howl trough the air, it didn't stop , Edward stiffened and looked into Seth direction now he was howling to.

Something was wrong , very wrong before i could say something , we were out of the tent dont know how we got out of it, and were running on top speed trough the forest with Seth on our heals.

What the hell was going on , i stopped breathing waiting to crash even i know we wouldn't " Breath Bella " he said , i closed my dry eyes , hearing set howling all the time .

,


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for didn´t updating for a while !

No time , And i didn´t like what i wrote so i taught i will pick it up later !

i think im going to upload tomorrow !

Watch it ...


End file.
